


Twister

by CumberBitchAllTheWay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A different kind of Twister, Dean being innapropriate, Gen, Sam Ships It, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberBitchAllTheWay/pseuds/CumberBitchAllTheWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets bored during research and they decide to play Twister. It doesn't end how they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fanart that the step sister found. She decided to write this.

" Hey guys, let's play twister!" Dean said enthusiastically, throwing down the lore book he had been reading.

"Dean, we have to do research!" Castiel said tiredly, picking up the book and handing it back to him.

" No, no, Dean has a point. We could use a break. And it sounds like a fun time!" Sam said setting down his book and standing up. " Where's our Twister game?"

"Who's going to call first?" Dean asked after they had explained the rules to Cas.

" I will if you two want to go first," Castiel offered.

" Thanks, Cas!" Sam said.

It only took about 5 minutes for Sam's moose weight to get the best of him, and he came crashing down.

"Ha! I win!" exclaimed Dean. " C'mon, Cas! Play with me!" He wiggled his eyebrows at a blushing Castiel.

"Umm... okay," Cas said, taking his trench coat off.

"Left hand to red," Sam instructed. Cas shifted his hand so that he was on all fours, tummy-up. Dean shifted so that his hand was on the spot next to Castiel. He was on all fours over Cas, their stomachs pressing together, Dean's cheek brushing against his.

" Sam, I know what you're going to so, so shut up," Dean mumbled, his hot breath against Cas' ear, making goosebumps raise on Castiel's arms.

" You alright, Cas?" asked Sam.

" Uhh... um.." Cas stammered. "I'm fine."

" Alright, right foot to green," Sam said.

"Uhrg," Dean grunted, bringing his leg up, accidentally bumping Cas' crotch with his knee. With a quiet gasp, Castiel's arms and legs gave out, and he fell, Dean crashing down on top of him. Sam started laughing hysterically.

" I think I'll just leave you two alone," Sam said between chuckles, leaving the room.

" Ummm... Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

" Would you like to go play... a different type of twister?"

Cas felt his face heat up again, but for a different reason.

"Yes, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> . . .  
>  Don't judge us. It's almost midnight. We get weird near midnight.   
> Hope you enjoyed it! =3


End file.
